lovenikkifandomcom-20200223-history
Queen Elle
Queen Elle of Pigeon is a secondary antagonist in Love Nikki. She is the queen of Pigeon Kingdom and former leader of the Iron Rose Stylist Legion. Bio Appearance Queen Elle is a slender, pale, beautiful woman in her early 20's who has pale skin, dark purple hair and purple eyes. She tends to wear elegant dresses in dark and red tones with white ruffled accents and golden details, silver necklace with a red gem, and a golden tiara or a golden crown. Personality Little is known about Elle as a person, but her reputation seems to be that of a ruthless yet efficient and charismatic ruler, as well as a talented stylist.Age of Steam For these reasons, she is very well-loved in the Pigeon lands yet feared near everywhere else, especially in Queen Nanari's Lilith Kingdom.V1: 8-9 To Lilith City She does seem to have some "fans" in the Cloud Empire, mainly girls who admire how stylish she is.16-S2 The Queen's Admirers According to Ransa, she dislikes rituals and ceremonies, and prefers the peace of her rose gardens.1-Side Story 2 Fate History Childhood As a child, Elle used to be a gentle and sweet princess who liked to play with her younger sister, Ace. However, the illness and death of her and Ace's father greatly shattered Elle, who stayed by her father's side night and day and could do nothing but witness his physical decay. With time she grew into a much colder girl, much to Ace's sadness.Brave New World/Story#Abyssal Dream Year 672 When Elle was 16 and still the crown princess, she competed in the styling contest known as the Nine Day's War and won two of King Sayet's treasures, having only lost the third one to the mysterious newcomer, "Hostess L". This led her to be known as the "Reincarnated Goddess" and put Pigeon at the center of Miraland politics.Prologue Queen's Shadow Year 676 When Elle was 20, she was crowned queen of the Pigeon Kingdom by the archbishop in the Empire Church.Sanctity Angel She lost no time in forming her Iron Rose Stylist Legion afterwards, whose members she had traveling throughout Miraland stealing designs and committing many other dubious acts in her name. At some point they held a victory banquet for the Iron Rose Stylist Legion, at which Elle wore Bling Leaves. Some theorized that Elle founded the Iron Rose for Hostess L, the other winner of the Nine Day's War.Grace Year 680 In this year, the people of Pigeon Kingdom still respected and admired Queen Elle despite the Iron Rose's dubious acts, which struck fear into most others in Miraland.Silent Years Her influence was far reaching, and in her honor roses were planted in manors and gardens all over Pigeon.Ice Blue Rose Elle ordered Mela to strike a deal with the Mayor of Moonlit City, in order to have the prized wares of the City itself. The Mayor counteracted this via pretending to side with Pigeon, then tricking Mela and her group into taking fake crafts instead. Ransa, acting under Elle, went to the Republic of Wasteland and drugged Tuda's father in order to obtain power and designs.13-7 Chief's Son, Tuda It was hypothesized by Momo that Elle could have sent the Iron Rose to Wasteland in order to seek the Miracle Scroll as well.14-1 To the Wind Valley When the North Kingdom broke the years-long truce, directly attacked the Cloud Empire, and later made an alliance with the Apple Federation, Elle sent out three of the Iron Roses (Mela, Ransa, and Sherry, though Debbie was meant to go as well) to both protect Nikki from Nidhogg, the leader of the Northern army, and loan her a powerful sword known as the Dawnblade, which allowed her to defeat said leader.15-Side Story 1 Iron Rose Airship15-Side Story 2 Support Nikki15-9 Compete with Nidhogg After the Iron Rose failed to craft King Sayet's relic, Queen Elle made the decision to disband the Iron Rose.1-3 Locked door However, Nikki felt that the Queen was using this as an excuse to hide her true reason.1-5 Beside River Varna So then, Nikki and Momo let thermselves be arrested by Pigeon guards so they can buy time to their current companion Ransa. Instead, they're taken to Elle's presence, and she greets them saying that they're meeting again -- despite not having actually met before.1-Side Story 2 Fate Name by Server Gallery Queen Elle Iron Rose.png Elle & Chloris.jpeg|Elle and Chloris Queen Elle.png Queen Elle as Princess.png|Elle at 16, inheriting two of Sayet's legacies Elle Vol 2 1-SS2.png|Elle in 1-Side Story 2 Fate Elle 2-SS2 1.png|Elle in 2-Side Story 2 Moonlit Escapade Elle 2-SS2 2.png|Elle in 2-Side Story 2 Moonlit Escapade Elle 2-SS2 3.png|Elle in 2-Side Story 2 Moonlit Escapade BNW Ace and Elle 1.png|Elle and Ace in the Brave New World event BNW Ace and Elle 2.png|Elle and Ace in the Brave New World event Elle and Nikki.jpg References Navigation es:Reina Elle ru:Эль Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Antagonists Category:Pigeon Kingdom Category:Iron Rose Stylist Legion Category:Stylists Category:Love Nikki Characters